


Could you whisper in my ear the things you wanna feel?

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: Retour en Australie pour une petite tournée de promo. Après 6 ans de relation cachée, Michael ne sait pas comment gérer le  changement et l'évolution.Luke ne voit rien venir et Michael sent tout se défaire.Quelle force peut encore les sauver?!





	Could you whisper in my ear the things you wanna feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Fiouuuu... je ne vais même pas compter depuis combien de temps je n'ai plus posté ici... 
> 
> Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire ! 
> 
> Laissez moi vos avis :D <3

Le départ était imminent, les valises étaient entassées dans le coffre du van et les garçons se tenaient tous dans la chambre d'Ashton, assis à table, une tasse de café devant eux. Ils avaient un peu de temps avant de prendre l'avion et, comme ils le faisaient toujours, ils passaient ce temps ensemble.

 

«  **Maman m'attend dès ce soir, je crois même qu'elle va venir me chercher à l'aéroport.**  », nota Calum en verrouillant son téléphone. Luke était silencieux et bougon. Ashton avait tenté de le faire rire mais, devant son échec, il avait simplement haussé les épaules. Il connaissait son meilleur ami, il savait qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir besoin de calme et de silence. Choses qu'il était difficile d'avoir quand ils étaient ensemble, ils en avaient conscience.

 

«  **Je dors chez toi ce soir ?**  », demanda Ashton bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Le sourire aux lèvres de Calum était une confirmation suffisante qui fit rougir Ashton. Michael ne prit pas cette opportunité de taquiner ses amis et ils surent tous que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 

«  **Il va falloir y aller.**  », tonna soudainement la voix de Greg, leur garde du corps. Tout le monde se leva ; se depêcha de finir sa tasse et de s'avancer vers la porte. Luke resta debout quelques secondes, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Il aurait dû faire autrement.

 

Il rejoignit ses amis dans le van, assis contre la vitre, les jambes remontées contre son torse, le bonnet enfoncé jusqu'à ses yeux et la mâchoire crispée. Ashton posa sa main sur le genou de son ami sans rien ajouter. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'osait pas demander ce qu'il se passait. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il supposait que si Luke avait voulu lui parler il l'aurait déjà fait. Peut-être dans l'avion. Sauf s'ils voyageaient séparément.

Ils avaient commencé à se séparer pour les vols pour ne pas créer trop d'émeutes à l'aéroport et chacun était heureux de ce peu d'intimité qu'ils pouvaient grappiller durant les vols.

 

« **Qui prend quel vol ?**  », demanda soudain Calum. Michael haussa les épaules, pas très enclin à prendre la parole. Il semblait porter un poids invisible et Ashton aurait aimé le faire disparaître. Il voulait revoir son ami sourire.

 

«  **Toi et Ash prenez le premier et Luke et Michael prennent le suivant. Vous atterrirez à une vingtaine de minutes d'intervalle.**  », expliqua Greg, les yeux posés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu échanger leurs places, est-ce que ça changerait quoique ce soit à l'ambiance s'ils voyageaient autrement ? Ashton laissa son regard sur Luke pendant un moment avant d'abandonner cette idée : Luke ne semblait pas prêt à s'ouvrir à lui ni à qui que ce soit.

 

Ils ne dirent rien de plus jusqu'à ce que le van ne se stationne dans le parking souterrain de l'aéroport. Ils prirent leurs valises, les firent enregistrer, puis attendirent dans un salon VIP. Ils connaissaient tellement bien ce genre de salles maintenant qu'ils n'en appréciait plus vraiment la beauté. Luke se recroquevilla sur le siège, se mettant volontairement à l'écart et Ashton s'approcha de Calum, cherchant du réconfort comme il le pouvait. Michael était au téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. Calum passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

 

«  **Ça va aller, Ash.**  », souffla-t-il dans son oreille, tentant, tant bien que mal, de soulager son ami de cette douleur qui semblait s'installer entre eux.

 

«  **On ne dirait pas pourtant.**  »

 

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre à observer leurs deux amis qui faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas être en contact ou même s'adresser un regard. Pourtant, la veille au soir, tout allait bien ou, du moins, tout semblait aller très bien. Ils avaient vu Luke et Michael se caresser la main dans l’ascenseur et ils avaient senti l'attraction entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

 

Ils n'auraient plus qu'à attendre que leurs avions atterrissent et qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau ensemble le lendemain dans la soirée. Ashton et Calum montèrent dans leur avion, laissant, à contre coeur, leurs amis derrière eux.

 

Quand ils s'installèrent enfin, Luke se perdit en regardant par le hublot tandis que Michael, lui, avait enfoncé ses écouteurs dans oreilles. Il ne voulait rien savoir, rien entendre. Quand la nuit fut enfin tombée, Luke se leva. Il lança un regard noir à l'hôtesse quand elle se dirigea vers lui et il soupira quand elle retourna à sa place. Il s'assit au bout du fauteuil, les mains entre ses cuisses et le regard posé sur le sol. Michael, qui avait retiré ses écouteurs, attendit longuement pour que Luke prenne la parole. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

 

«  **Tu comptes me le dire ou tu préfères attendre que je me le prenne en pleine gueule ?**  », demanda-t-il, son ton bien moins agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Luke courba encore plus les épaules.

 

«  **Elle va faire la promo en Australie avec nous.**  », souffla Luke. Michael ne posa aucune question parce qu'il savait déjà tout. Il savait que Luke avait commencé à fréquenter une fille quelques mois auparavant et, même si Luke le niait, il savait aussi que c'était devenu plus que de la simple pub. Il attendait uniquement que Luke le lui annonce, ce qu'il semblait se refuser à faire. Alors Michael remit ses écouteurs. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, rien à demander.

 

Luke releva les yeux et regarda Michael se détourner de lui. Il sentit quelque chose se casser au fond de lui mais que pouvait-il faire ?! Il laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue avant de regagner son propre siège dans lequel il se recroquevilla jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

 

Ashton et Calum étaient déjà chez ce dernier quand Luke et Michael posèrent le pied sur le bitume. Luke n'attendit pas de récupérer ses valises, il monta directement dans le van qui les attendait. Michael arriva vingt minutes plus tard, les affaires de Luke sur son chariot. Il aurait pu tout laisser en plan, il aurait pu être en colère contre son ami, il aurait pu laisser libre cours à sa rancoeur. Mais ce n'était pas Michael, et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que Luke ne l'en aimait que davantage.

 

Il ne le dit pourtant pas quand Michael s'installa à son tour dans le van. Greg ne leur posa pas de question, il donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Luke hésita de nombreuses fois à tendre la main pour prendre celle de son petit-ami. Pouvait-il réellement l'appeler encore comme ça quand il était celui qui voyait quelqu'un d'autre ?!

 

Luke sentit son c?ur se serrer quand il découvrit la maison de son enfance quand le van s'arrêta enfin. Greg se tourna, faisant face aux deux jeunes hommes qui ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole depuis leur arrivée dans leur pays d'origine.

 

«  **On va devoir vous laisser ici, pas le choix. Ça prendrait trop de temps de partir maintenant chez Michael, et demain on perdrait du temps. Ça vous va ?**  », demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, ils le savaient tous. Luke haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais pouvait-il réellement refuser d'être proche de Michael encore une fois ? Peut-être une dernière fois...

 

Michael ne tourna même pas la tête vers leur garde du corps. Il ne dit rien, ne laissa rien passer sur son visage. Luke aimerait tellement savoir ce qu'il se passait au fond de lui, savoir ce qui animait l'esprit de son ami. De son petit-ami ? Il avait tout gâché, probablement, pourtant il ne savait pas comment gérer les choses autrement. Il avait cru bien faire. Il avait cru que c'était pour leur bien à tous. Et maintenant... il doutait du bien fondé de sa démarche.

 

Ils descendirent rapidement, récupérèrent leurs sacs et restèrent debout, sans bouger ni parler à regarder Greg s'éloigner et les laisser seuls face à leur destin. Face à ce qui ne saurait être autre chose qu'une catastrophe.

 

«  **Viens.**  », souffla Luke. Il aurait voulu prendre la main de Michael, se sentir enfin libre de ses gestes d'affection envers son petit-ami, pourtant il ne se sentait pas autorisé à le faire. Michael méritait mieux que ça. Méritait mieux que d'être son deuxième choix. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Michael n'avait-il pas toujours été son premier choix ?

 

Il en doutait, au même titre que Michael.

 

Michael suivit Luke, silencieux et soucieux. Liz était là, debout dans l'entrée, les larmes aux yeux et les bras grand ouverts. Luke la serra rapidement contre lui puis s'écarta. Liz plongea son regard dans celui de Michael, et elle sembla y lire beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle fit un pas en avant, et attendit que le jeune homme se décide. Il soupira profondément, lâcha ses sacs et se précipita contre elle. Il la garde contre son torse, ses mains agrippées à son tee-shirt, son visage plongé dans son cou.

 

«  **Hey, mon chéri.**  », souffla Liz et Michael retint, comme il put, un sanglot viscéral qui resta coincé dans sa gorge.

 

«  **Hey.**  », murmura Michael en retour. Il prit une profonde inspiration et recula.

 

«  **Je pense que vous devez être fatigués. Je vous ai préparé la chambre.**  », expliqua Liz en passant devant eux pour rejoindre l'escalier. Ils montèrent sans jamais oser lui dire qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas dormir dans la même pièce. Mais quelle aurait été la raison à donner ?! Luke avait parlé de sa copine à sa mère. Elle ne connaissait simplement pas la nature de sa relation avec celui qu'elle appelait son meilleur ami.

 

«  **On parlera demain, mes amours.**  », dit-elle en les embrassant sur la joue. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul grand lit et un fauteuil. Cette chambre était la même depuis leur adolescence. Liz s'éloigna, un regard tendre posé sur les deux jeunes hommes qu'elle avait vu grandir sous ses yeux depuis si longtemps. Luke s'assit dans le fauteuil, la gorge serrée et les mains moites.

 

«  **Je peux dormir dans le fauteuil, si tu veux.**  », souffla-t-il. Michael déposa son sac sur le sol, le dos tourné face à Luke.

 

«  **Soit pas con.**  », fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Il rêvait d'une douche, mais il voulait surtout que cette nuit passe aussi rapidement que possible. Le décalage horaire ne l'aidait pas du tout pourtant il se forcerait à trouver le sommeil. Il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un tee-shirt propre et un boxer. Il partit prendre sa douche et revint pour se glisser sous la couette. Luke prit sa douche rapidement et s'assit sur le bord du lit sans oser s'y glisser. En temps normal il se serait collé au corps de Michael, il l'aurait serré contre lui et aurait senti son c?ur se gonfler de bonheur et de fierté d'être aimé par un tel homme.

Il avait tout pour être heureux, et pourtant... Et pourtant il avait tout gâché. Michael avait peur et il avait mal. Sauf que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Luke n'avait pas les armes pour le consoler ou l'aider à panser ses blessures étant donné qu'il était lui même le couteau qui tournait sans arrêt dans la plaie béante qu'il avait creusée dans le c?ur de son ami. Merde, il avait tout fait foiré !

 

«  **Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça.**  », lâcha enfin Luke. Il avait besoin d'en parler, besoin de se libérer de ce poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis des mois.

 

Michael resta allongé sur le côté. Il ne se tourna pas pour faire face à Luke. Ce serait peut-être plus simple comme ça.

 

«  **Je n'ai jamais... voulu te faire du mal.**  », continua Luke et il n'y eut que le silence de la nuit pour lui répondre. Il se souvenait des heures qu'ils avaient tous les deux passées à discuter et à rire avec sa mère qui leur ordonnait de dormir. Cette fois-ci il aurait aimé dormir pour ne pas devoir partager ces confessions. Pourtant il voulait parler avec Michael. Il le devait.

 

Quand il commença à avoir froid et qu'aucune réponse de Michael ne vint, Luke se glissa à son tour sous la couette. Il se tint au plus près du bord possible sans tomber. Il ne voulait pas que Michael se sente mal à l'aise.

 

«  **J'aurais dû les écouter.**  », souffla finalement Michael, au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils ne voyaient rien dans la chambre, ils pouvaient simplement se fier à leurs sens. Ils pouvaient entendre la respiration de l'autre, sentir son odeur et sa chaleur. Ils pouvaient presque goûter sa peau.

 

«  **Ecouter qui ?**  », demanda Luke. Son souffle était court d'un seul coup. Il voulait se retourner et faire face à son ami, pourtant il n'osa pas bouger. Il avait peur de devoir faire face à ce qui allait suivre.

 

«  **Tous. Ils me l'avaient dit.**  », répondit Michael. Luke essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'on avait pu dire à Michael. Ce qui avait pu être dit si souvent qu'il s'en souvienne encore des années après.

 

«  **Dit quoi ?**  », demanda encore une fois Luke. Il mourrait de terreur à l'idée de savoir ce que pensait Michael, néanmoins il avait un besoin viscéral de comprendre. De savoir. Michael s'allongea sur le dos, les mains croisées sur son torse. Luke sentit l'air froid contre la peau de son dos et il ne put retenir un frisson.

 

«  **Pendant longtemps je me suis répété qu'ils avaient tort, qu'on avait une chance. Peut-être que j'aurais dû écouter. Je nous aurais épargné des années de souffrance et de déchirure, probablement.**  », souffla Michael et Luke plongea son visage dans son oreille pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il savait que les choses allaient mal mais jamais il n'avait pensé que ça serait à ce point. Michael était blessé.

 

«  **Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?**  », demanda Luke dans un murmure avec tout le courage qu'il avait réussi à rassembler. Est-ce qu'il pouvait aller se réfugier dans le lit de sa mère, pour simplement rester dans cette illusion que rien n'avait changé, que tout était encore rattrapable ?

 

«  **Qu'il n'y avait pas une seule chance au monde pour que tu m'aimes en retour et qu'on soit un jour heureux ensemble.**  », avoua enfin Michael et, cette fois, ce fut la nausée qui prit Luke à la gorge. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit rapidement, une main sur la bouche. Il allait vomir, il allait être malade, il le sentait.

Il avait toujours su, au fond de lui, qu'il y avait eu des moments difficiles pour Michael et, pourtant, jamais il ne lui en avait parlé. De savoir qu'ils avaient passé toutes ces années ensemble sans jamais que Luke n'ait la moindre idée des combats que Michael livrait contre lui-même et contre ce qu'on lui avait dit, donnait envie à Luke de s'étouffer dans son oreiller. De retourner en arrière pour rassurer Michael.

 

Le plus horrible était de se rendre compte que ces voix avaient eu raison. Elles avaient gagné et, à partir de maintenant, Michael remettrait tout en doute à cause de cette victoire. Et Luke était le responsable de tout ça. Le responsable de cette faille supplémentaire dans la carapace de Michael. Il avait échoué.

 

«  **Michael, tu sais bien que c'est faux.**  », réussit finalement à dire Luke quand la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge descendit dans le creux de son estomac. Michael s'assit dans le lit, le dos appuyé à la tête de lit et les genoux remontés contre son torse. Luke se tourna, jambes croisées. Il faisait face à Michael, il le savait, même s'il ne le voyait pas.

 

«  **Et pourtant, Luke... Pourtant, tout est fini entre nous, nous le savons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?**  », déclara Michael. Luke voulait lui prendre la main, lui affirmer qu'il avait tort, que rien était brisé entre eux. Qu'ils pouvaient encore tout rattraper. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait pas le faire, ni le dire parce que, aussi douloureux que ça l'était, il avait des doutes. Il n'était plus sûr. Il avait perdu cette conviction qui l'avait animé si longtemps. Il avait perdu ce feu qui l'avait aidé à traverser tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient surmontés. Il n'en avait plus la force.

 

Il avait à choisir entre la passion, un amour si fort qu'il en était douloureux, comme incandescent, et un amour simple, facile et joli. Il était déchiré entre les deux et il n'était plus capable de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à voir une fille. Peut-être pour la simplicité ? Peut-être parce qu'il était plus simple de suivre les visions de la société plutôt que d'en imposer une nouvelle ? Il aimait Michael, il l'avait aimé dès la première fois qu'ils avaient discuté. Il n'en doutait pas vraiment. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il voyait bien que ça ne marchait pas. Ils se faisaient du mal, ils souffraient tous les deux. N'était-ce pas son rôle, s'il était véritablement amoureux de Michael, de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux ?!

 

«  **Michael...**  », dit Luke sans savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement dire, ce qu'il voulait que Michael sache. Il s'avança, à tâtons, jusqu'à trouver le corps de son meilleur ami, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras enserrant ses genoux contre son torse. Luke l'avait déjà vu dans cette position et il aurait aimé ne pas s'en souvenir. «  **Michael...**  », répéta-t-il, une boule d'émotion dans la gorge. Il aurait aimé se lever pour allumer la lumière, pourtant s'il se levait il savait que le fossé entre eux serait encore plus grand à son retour, même pour quelques secondes et quelques pas.

 

«  **Arrête, Luke.**  », demanda poliment Michael. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, au contraire de ses mains que Luke sentait sous les siennes.

 

«  **Non.**  », affirma Luke. Cette fois il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il s'agenouilla devant Michael, à l'aveuglette, jusqu'à sentir la respiration du jeune homme sur son visage. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. «  **Non, j'arrêterais pas. Jamais ça ne prendra fin entre nous. Je t'aime, Michael. Je t'aime si fort et je refuse que tu doutes de mon amour pour toi.**  », gronda Luke. Il était en colère, plus contre lui-même qu'autre chose mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

 

«  **Luke, ça suffit. Si ce qu'on a avait etait suffisant jamais tu n'aurais eu besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins de la faire venir ici et la présenter à ta famille. Tu te rends quand même compte qu'elle aura ce que je n'ai jamais eu ?**  », demanda Michael et Luke ne comprenait pas.

 

«  **Comment ça ?**  »

 

«  **Tu vas la présenter à ta famille, Luke.**  », le ton de Michael était calme et régulier, comme s'il parlait de la météo et non pas de son c?ur brisé. Luke fronça les sourcils.

 

«  **Tu connais toute ma famille, Mike.**  »

 

«  **Luke...**  », soupira Michael avant de reprendre. Il ne tremblait plus. Il était calme, réfléchi, au contraire de Luke qui commençait à s'animer, à laisser libre cours à sa peine. «  **Jamais tu ne m'as présenté comme ton petit-ami. Même ta mère ne sait pas pour nous. Personne n'a jamais su pour nous à part Calum et Ashton. Et je comprends que tu en ais honte, c'est pas grave. Je veux que tu sois heureux, tu le mérites.**  », déclara-t-il doucement.

 

Luke retint sa respiration. Un frisson de peur descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était en train de perdre Michael, encore plus que durant les derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Michael était en train de lâcher prise, de rendre à Luke cette liberté qu'il refusait.

 

«  **Michael... Je ne savais pas que...**  », il s'arrêta dans sa phrase parce qu'il savait que c'était faux. Il connaissait la fragilité de son petit-ami, il connaissait ses doutes et ses failles. Il aurait dû le présenter comme l'homme qu'il aimait, il aurait dû assumer leur relation. Ils avaient été ensemble durant plus de 6 ans sans jamais qu'il n'en parle à personne et il comprenait le mal-être de Michael.

 


End file.
